glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Army Of Two
Army Of Two by Olly Murs is sung by New Directions Boys in the tenth episode, Coming Back. Lyrics Vincent: I came, I saw, tore down these walls Block one way, I’ll find another You know you’ll always be discovered Brent: If it’s me, you choose, I can’t lose I’m in love with you if you love me too, yeah Vincent and Brent with New Directions Boys: Don’t ever change, and I’ll stay the same We’ll be swimming in the same direction And we’ll never lose this connection Nothing they can do can stop this army of two We’re marching to the future, yeah, it’s me and you Jed with New Directions Boys: So just follow my lead, repeat after me Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun Matthew with New Directions Boys: And love is all we need Now fear’s on the run We’ve already won Jed and Matthew: Now march with the band, raise your right hand We’ve only just begun Liam: I took a vow to never let you down When it’s us, there ain’t no competition I can be the star on which you’re wishing I never doubted for a moment it’s true I love all of you if you love me too, yeah Vincent and Brent with New Directions Boys: Don’t ever change, and I’ll stay the same We’ll be swimming in the same direction And we’ll never lose this connection Nothing they can do can stop this army of two We’re marching to the future, yeah, just me and you Jed with New Directions Boys: So just follow my lead, repeat after me Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun Matthew with New Directions Boys: And love is all we need Now fear’s on the run We’ve already won Jed and Matthew: Now march with the band, raise your right hand We’ve only just begun Jed: Only just begun, Matthew: only just begun, Liam: only just begun Vincent and Brent with New Directions Boys: So don’t ever change, and I’ll stay the same We’ll be swimming in the same direction And we’ll never lose this connection Nothing they can do can stop this army of two 'Cause we’re marching to the future, it’s me and you Jed with New Directions Boys: So just follow my lead, repeat after me Our faith is the bullet, hope is the gun Matthew with New Directions Boys: And love is all we need Now fear’s on the run We’ve already won Jed and Matthew: Now march with the band, raise your right hand We’ve only just begun Vincent, Brent and Liam with New Directions Boys: It’s the moment of truth, I’m counting on you This army of two have only just begun Jed and Matthew with New Directions Boys: It’s the moment of truth, I’m counting on you This army of two have only just begun Video Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Songs sung by Vincent Twohy Category:Songs sung by Brent Beckhart Category:Songs sung by Liam Ramsey Category:Songs sung by Matthew Pyke Category:Songs sung by Jed Winters